


Stuff and Nonsense

by Caffeine_faerie



Series: Assorted prompt oneshots [4]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeine_faerie/pseuds/Caffeine_faerie
Summary: Six 6 months after Red John's death Jane returns to Sacramento. Drabble. Fluffy for me. Lisbon has some questions answered.Originally written on FF.net during S3 of The Mentalist. So keep that in mind. :)





	Stuff and Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little fluffy and OOC for my tastes, but here it is. Enjoy.
> 
> I once lived for the future  
> Every day was one day closer  
> Greener on the other side  
> Yes I believed before I met you  
> But I soon learned your love burned brighter than the stars in my eyes  
> Now I know how and when, I know where and why
> 
> Stuff and Nonsense – Tim Finn

Teresa Lisbon scanned the ballroom as she entered, unconsciously smoothing down the front of her dress. She hated these functions, but attendance was mandatory and Hightower had pointedly told her that she would be there, as would her team, or there would be hell to pay. Lifting a glass of wine off of a waiter's tray, Lisbon continued to survey the room, throwing polite smiles at those who greeted her. Her eyes came to rest on the tall forms of Rigsby, Agent O'Laughlin and Van Pelt, knowing that she had found her team. As she stepped through the crowd, and was able to see who Rigsby was speaking to animatedly to, Lisbon froze. Standing next to Cho and his girlfriend Elise, looking very relaxed was a familiar figure with blonde curls and a cheeky smile. _What is he doing here?_ Taking in the sight before her, Lisbon noticed that her team was not behaving as though they hadn't seen Patrick Jane in six months. They looked like they were catching up on the week's news. A number of puzzle pieces started to fall into place. Why her agents were suddenly out of town on their days off and why Van Pelt and Cho had being pulling off Jane-like hunches over the past 5 months. They'd been in contact, he'd been... with them!

Lisbon felt like she had been slapped in the face. The last time she had seen Jane, he was sitting in Hightower's office in a meeting and her team were off to help in a raid. He had been edgy, and had told her he'd "sit this one out". She'd had six months to think about it – he had known they'd find Red John – and somehow he had known that she'd shoot the man. She still didn't know why he'd done it. Why Jane had let her carry out his personal plan for revenge. He was gone when they returned – Hightower said that he'd asked for some leave – so why was he back? And how long had her team been keeping secrets from her?

Cho caught her eye, but didn't make any move to alert anybody else to her presence in the ballroom. She shook her head once and tried to melt into the crowd, making for the balcony. It was a balmy summer's evening, but the night breeze had a little nip to it and there was barely anybody enjoying the last of the sunset from the ballroom's conservatory or surrounding deck. She found a place out of the way and off to the side and considered her thoughts. Hightower had already seen her, as had Cho – and several other agents – _I could just go home now. I've made an appearance, it could all be that easy..._ She stood straight, hands resting lightly on the railing, and got lost in her thoughts as she watched the city lights turn on.

That's where he found her.

Patrick Jane hadn't needed to turn around to know that Lisbon had entered the hall. His suspicions had been confirmed when he saw Cho look over his shoulder and freeze. Cho had blinked and resumed his conversation as though nothing had happened, for in a sense, nothing did. Jane smiled at his circle of friends, still slightly shocked and a little touched that they had been so determined not to let him disappear on them. They hadn't let him have the space he had wanted – Cho and Elise especially – and when they had all turned up to help him prepare his house in Malibu for sale, he realised just how much of a family these people had become. He trusted them, and for some unknown reason, they were repaying that trust. He had stopped putting on his act and they had been pleasantly surprised at the real Patrick Jane. He couldn't wait to get back to work. Sure, he'd need to still play the joker at work, but he could now look forward to life outside of looking for killers and solving cases.

Hightower had welcomed him back with open arms and a list of addendums and caveats when he went in to renew his contract with the CBI. It had taken two days of negotiating by both parties before he re-signed as a consultant. He couldn't promise not to cause problems, but he had made it clear that Lisbon was not liable for his actions. Reminding Hightower of their little talk about keeping Lisbon happy was all it took for Hightower to see his point. Of course, the SCU had been out investigating and interviewing when he had been in with Hightower and he wasn't able to let them know that he would be back there and then, so they were currently celebrating now.

Lisbon hadn't joined them, and Jane frowned slightly, before catching Cho constantly flicking his eyes to the balcony. He was concerned about his boss. Elise had picked up on it as well, and squeezed her boyfriend's arm asking to dance. _Perfect!_ Jane pointed Rigsby in the direction of a pretty office clerk who had been ogling him all evening and slipped to the side of the conservatory to find his prey, leaving his friends to the ballroom and the music.

It didn't take him long to find Lisbon, she was off to one side, watching the lights with a faraway look in her eyes. Jane just stood and looked at her for a while. She really was beautiful – enchanting – and the dress she was wearing showed just how stunning she could be when she decided to dress up. He had missed seeing her, the past six months had been too long in that respect. While the rest of the team had been good and supportive company, there had been no Lisbon. She had given him his space, and that had terrified him. Cho had figured it out first, of course – what was going on – and he had just let it go, for which Jane was thankful and also left wondering how much Lisbon actually knew herself. He was just going to have to ask.

Jane leaned on the railing next to Lisbon and took in the Sacramento city lights silently. He would wait until she acknowledged him, however long that took tonight. He made himself comfortable. There would be many questions.

Lisbon felt him move next to her and lean against the railing. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jane taking in the city vista and leave her to her thoughts. There was something different about him – he looked younger, more relaxed... _a six month holiday will do that to a person._ But it was more than that – Jane looked lighter, less guilty, free. Then it struck her, she had done that. By killing Red John, she had changed Patrick Jane. She started to feel concerned. _Is this a good change? Why is he here?_ Lisbon never truly thought Jane would return to Sacramento, and while she had been trying to come to terms with this belief, her team, apparently, had been working with him. What exactly was going on? What had she missed? She was just going to have to ask. Clearly, Jane was not going to start talking – which was unusual in itself – so Lisbon decided to break the silence.

"What are you doing here?"

The question was directed at the lights and it floated down to Jane. He frowned. It was not one he expected. It took a few seconds before he realised that Hightower hadn't told her, and she really didn't know. "I start back on Monday."

"You start back on Monday." Lisbon repeated his answer in disbelief and turned to face him. The look in his eyes made her pause. He was truly surprised that she hadn't been told. _Since when does Jane show that much emotion?_ She realised that she really didn't know this Post-Red John Jane. Her team had a serious head start on her. "

Did Madeleine not tell you?" Jane interrupted her thoughts with a quizzical look.

"N-no. When did this happen?"

"Wednesday." Jane dropped his eyes. "Her list of demands was long and detailed, I thought you must have had a say in it..."

To Lisbon, it seemed as though he had been taken by surprise. Then it was her turn when he straightened and caught her gaze again. "I'm sorry Teresa." The use of her first name made Lisbon blink. "I thought you knew I was coming back. You and the guys were out on a case when I was meeting with Hightower. Are you alright with my returning?"

 _Why is he asking me that? Since when does he ask?_ "Uh, yeah. It's great. Things have been different without you here." Lisbon could hear just how dazed she sounded, and cringed inside, dropping her eyes to her hands, which now appeared to be gripping the railing tightly. Seeing him again had knocked her off balance.

Jane also noticed her death grip on the wood, and gently pried the hand closest to him away from the railing and gently squeezed her fingers, but didn't let go. He returned to his survey of the city lights. He remained silent, _but it's not awkward_ , Lisbon thought absently as the next question bubbled to the surface.

"How long?" She needed to know.

"Hmmmm?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you been back in Sacramento?" She watched as Jane measured his options, and immediately she knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"A week and a half..."

Lisbon tried to pull out his grip, but Jane just held onto her hand resolutely. He still didn't meet her eyes.

"Patrick Jane! A week and a half? And you didn't have the courtesy to tell me?"

"I've been busy!" He attempted to defend himself.

"How?" She noticed the sparkle in Jane's eyes had returned with her murderous tone. Oh yes, she had missed seeing him.

"I bought a place, and had to buy furniture, and sort out getting my old job back. Is that acceptable, woman?"

 _He what?_ "You bought a place? Here?" _He's staying?_

Jane watched the different emotions play across Lisbon's face and smiled. He had missed the tête-à-tête they enjoyed, it was lovely to have her standing in front of him.

"Yes my dear, the papers were signed on Monday. Cho and Rigsby have been helping me move in." He caught another glint and realised that she actually knew very little about how he had spent his last six months. "You have a question."

 _Several actually_. Lisbon looked him in the eye and saw nothing but honesty. "How long have you been in contact with the rest of the team?"

Jane nodded, absently rubbing his thumb over Lisbon's knuckles. He had expected this one. "Cho called me two weeks after I left to see how I was."

"Cho?"

Jane smiled. "Yes. He and Elise volunteered to visit me in Malibu, to check up on me, and help me go through the things I had in storage. I'm grateful that they did that. Soon after, I'd get a call when you guys were at a dead end. I think he was in the car with Rigsby and Grace on one of those occasions and they promptly jumped on board the look-after-Patrick-Jane bus." He shook his head. "They've been unbelievable. I never realised how much of a family I have here until they were helping me sort through everything I left behind." The smile faded, and he dropped his eyes to the road below them. "They are a remarkable group. You shouldn't be too hard on them."

"Why would I be hard on them?"

"Because you didn't know they were helping me." He caught her eye again. "And for the record, they decided not to tell you – I had no say in the matter. Besides, they always called me. I never called them. I only called you."

"What?" _He only called me?_

Jane caught her train of thought. "They've been looking after me, but I needed to make sure you were alright too."

"Cho."

"Hmmmmm?"

"That's how you always knew I was having a bad day."

"Yes, he figured out I had been calling you after the McKenna case and decided to help me out with a heads up every now and then." Jane chuckled. "The man is the soul of discretion. He would have made an excellent butler once upon a time..."

Lisbon smiled, and laced her fingers through Jane's, feeling a small surge of triumph at the flicker of surprise on his face. _He didn't expect that_. Her smile faded. The burning question found its way to her lips.

"Why?"

He sighed, he had been waiting for this question for six months. She'd never pressed him before. Jane guessed that she had wanted the answer in person and not down the phone line.

"I couldn't let him win. By sitting it out, I won."

"I'm not following you, Patrick." Lisbon frowned slightly.

He grinned at her, he loved how she said his name – and that she could see his expression this time. He was different, it was up to her whether she liked the change or not.

"Teresa. If I had gone with you, one of the team – most likely you – would have died. Red John had it all planned. It was going to be his endgame. Killing you and making me watch. He never anticipated that I would take myself out of play. By not being there, he lost his audience and his plan fell apart. You were able to get him."

"How did you know?"

"He sent me a letter telling me I couldn't miss the show. Madeleine and I decided it would be best if I did..."

"You spoke to Hightower and not me?"

"You couldn't know, and you were in no trouble without me there." Jane looked her in the eyes. "Has Madeleine been good to you in the last few months? She was terribly proud of the way you handled the wrap up of the case... and me."

"She's been fine, but I still don't understand – that was a drug raid, how did you know that it had something to do with Red John?"

"Like I told you, the letter."

"There was more to that letter, wasn't there?" Lisbon didn't need him to answer. The set of his jaw and the way he avoided her eyes spoke volumes. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dredge up the past. It's just..."

"You wanted to have this conversation in person. I understand." Jane relaxed against the railing again. He squeezed her fingers gently. "I missed you. Phone calls aren't the same."

Lisbon allowed her lips to quirk upwards. "I missed you too. I'm glad you're back."

"So am I."

They stood in silence until strains of music from the live band wafted through the air and Lisbon noticed Jane appraising her. She suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"What?"

"Nothing to fret over, my dear. I was just wondering if it was safe to ask you to dance."

"Why don't you find out?"

Jane pushed off from the railing, releasing her hand in the process. Straightening his tuxedo jacket, he gave her one of his knee-weakening smiles and held out his hand. "Teresa. Would you allow me the honour of dancing with the most stunning woman in this building?"

Lisbon smiled as she took his hand. "What took you so long?"

Cho and Grace watched as Jane pulled Lisbon towards him and began to dance slowly on the balcony. They smiled at each other and walked back towards the rest of their group.

"Rigsby owes me twenty bucks."

Grace laughed all the way back to the dance floor.


End file.
